Problem: Through a point on the hypotenuse of a right triangle, lines are drawn parallel to the legs of the triangle so that the triangle is divided into a square and two smaller right triangles. The area of one of the two small right triangles is $m$ times the area of the square. What is the ratio of the area of the other small right triangle to the area of the square?  Express your answer as a common fraction in terms of $m$.
Solution: Without loss of generality, let the side of the square have length 1 unit and let the area of triangle $ADF$ be $m$. Let $AD=r$ and $EC=s$. Because triangles $ADF$ and $FEC$ are similar, $\frac{s}{1}=\frac{1}{r}$. Since $\frac{1}{2}r=m$, the area of triangle $FEC$ is $\frac{1}{2}s=\frac{1}{2r}=\boxed{\frac{1}{4m}}$. [asy]
pair A,B,C,D,I,F;
B=(0,0);
C=(12,0);
A=(0,6);
D=(0,4);
I=(4,0);
F=(4,4);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(D--F--I);
label("1",(4,2),W);
label("$s$",(8,0),S);
label("$r$",(0,5),W);
label("$A$",A,W);
label("$D$",D,W);
label("$B$",B,W);
label("$E$",I,S);
label("$F$",F,NE);
label("$C$",C,S);
[/asy]